


Waiting

by TheTwilightDragon



Series: Aftermath of a Wish [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, It's Pretty Minor, Kinda, Mentions of Claustrophobia, Post-Meta Knightmare Ultra, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, more implied than anything - Freeform, written in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwilightDragon/pseuds/TheTwilightDragon
Summary: A knight gets accustomed to their newfound freedom.Can be read as a standalone work or as a sequel toFreedom.
Series: Aftermath of a Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Waiting

The knight was waiting. It was not long ago that they had been freed - an unexpected joy that had nonetheless been marred by the loss of their title as the strongest warrior in the galaxy. But that was a small thing in comparison to the glorious, intoxicating freedom.

Once they had recovered from the battle they had simply been enjoying themself for a while. Flown through space without a care for ages on end, trained a bit, _maybe_ caused a bit more property damage than they should have, but hey. It wasn’t like anyone had been hurt.

Eventually, though, they had resolved to challenge that other knight for their title. That required more serious training. Now, they felt more like themself than they had since before their imprisonment. They could most likely reclaim their title, and if not… well, then they’d know it hadn’t been a fluke. They’d have to push themself harder, but it would be worth it. They hadn’t had an opponent to truly match their skills in a long, long time.

The knight had been surprised to discover something good had come of their imprisonment. For one thing, there was a notable lack of people calling them a monster. It was… surprising how much that had affected them, only apparent now that it was missing. The other thing was a new ability. They had learned they could form a protective crystal around themself, and even travel within it. At first, the very idea had repulsed them, claustrophobia hitting almost immediately. After a while, though, they had figured it could be used for safety while they slept. Being able to break out the moment they felt like they needed to was helpful, certainly. They had done so countless times before growing used to the idea that they were not trapped. Other than that… well, it could be used for frivolous entrances.

They were expecting their invitation to the Smash Tournament to arrive any day now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was supposed to be something of a punchline.
> 
> I originally wrote this in an effort to fit Galacta Knight's appearance in Kirby's Adventure Wii (/Return to Dreamland) together with my preconceived ideas before deciding that trying to incorporate Arena modes into my worldbuilding is more trouble than it's worth.


End file.
